


This Mark You've Made on Me Can’t be Erased

by SakumiYukime



Category: Lalin's Curse (Webcomic)
Genre: Delete (Manga) Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scars, you signing up for pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumiYukime/pseuds/SakumiYukime
Summary: Wounds heal but the scars forever remain.





	This Mark You've Made on Me Can’t be Erased

The cold white snow fell from above, silently drifting down from the grey sky, tainting wherever it dropped.

It was cold. Cold enough for his breath to be visible. Cold enough for him to put on his warmest jacket. But not cold enough to make him wear something other than his ripped jeans.

David was walking in front of him, tracing a path on the snowy floor. He too was prepared for the cold weather with a comfy jacket, gloves, a bobble hat and a familiar red scarf he would never dare ask him to return.

He looked lost in his own mind, amber eyes glancing around the trees and shrubs that outlined the pathway ahead of them. Felix knew something was troubling him from observing his stance alone. But the other teen didn’t make an attempt to voice his concerns, and Felix decided against asking.

Unlike his curiosity, his concern wasn’t as easily contained.

Especially if it was David.

Especially if it was David being so unbelievably quiet when it was just the two of them.

Felix sighed, brown eyes drifting to the side. He didn’t know what he was looking for, but he hoped that when he saw it, he would know. That he would understand.

He didn’t find any answers, only more questions and frustration.

"Felix?” David’s questioning tone prevented him from drowning in his own mind, “You ok?”

He turned around just to find David looking back at him with his golden eyes. His cheeks and nose were slightly flushed from the cold, the angry red colour contrasting charmingly against his pale skin.

A small smile peered from under the red scarf, softly brightening his features accordingly. 

The cold winter wind blew, interrupting them to play with David’s bangs and swinging them away. Felix couldn’t help but notice what hid behind them. His hand reached before he could think what he was doing.

Brown eyes widened when his tanned fingers brushed against cold skin, making David look right back at him. Felix pulled the ash blonde hair away, revealing the barely noticeable scar on his forehead.

Small. Yet deep.

Vague, almost invisible unless you know where to look. Yet always present.

Like a closed wound that would never heal.

“Felix,” David barely made a sound when his lips moved, but Felix heard him loud and clear. “I’ve told you a thousand times that wasn’t your fault.”

He sounded truthful, but Felix knew he was lying.

“It’s ok.” David insisted, eyebrow furrowing as he looked above, to the boy in front of him. Felix had changed much more than he did. He grew tall, his face elongating proportionally. He began to smile more, and the soft look left on in face suited him perfectly.

Felix had changed, but his eyes remained the same. Same colour. Same shape. Same light. And whenever David contemplated them, whenever he paid them enough attention, he couldn’t help but see the same eyes he saw two years ago.

Whenever they turned glassy, even if just for a moment.

Filled with guilt. Remorse.

“David.” Was all he said. It was all it took for their eyes to meet halfway. Felix’s hand still rested against him, his fingers intertwined in David’s hair. His hands were freezing - the tips so cold he wouldn’t be surprised if they were numb. Still, he didn’t dare recoil from the icy touch.

“Yeah?” He could see his own breath dispersing on his face. He could feel Felix own breath warming his cheeks.

His heart skipped a beat when Felix shortened the gap between them even more, leaning in and brushing chapped lips against the skin on his forehead. Kissing the scar that lived there.

_An apology._

David felt surprisingly warm. Even though he was outside. Even though it was December and snow was falling right on him.

Felix’s lips didn't linger for long, and his finger left after.

He pulled back lazily, letting his own forehead rest against David’s for a moment.

He didn’t make a sound. He didn’t say a word.

Yet, somehow, David heard him loud and clear.

_A promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Delete.Broke.Me. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 I hope you liked it


End file.
